This invention relates to a device for creating a spectacular visual effect for stage shows, rock concerts, and the like. More particularly, it relates to a light-weight, small, portable device capable of discharging an explosion of confetti to heights of forty feet or above in a sudden burst.
The success of stage spectaculars, such as rock concerts, large stage shows, and other "happenings" is often dependent in part upon the visual effects which are portrayed upon the stage. Performing groups and Las Vegas-type stage shows often spend hundreds of thousands of dollars to create visual extravaganzas in an effort to create an exciting atmosphere for performers. Lighting effects, lasers, water fountains, and spectacular scenery are often used.
The present invention provides a method of discharging large quantities of confetti high into the air in an explosive manner, creating a visually spectacular shower effect. The confetti, glitter, or other loose material may be propelled to a height of up to forty feet or more into the air, from where it descends slowly to create a remarkable effect. The present invention provides a lightweight, portable cannon, which is reusable and is capable of carrying its own self-contained explosion charge to propel the contents into the air. Because of the amount of material to be displayed and the height that it must be lifted, the device takes full advantage of and maximizes the efficiency of the available charge. In general, the device consists of an elongated tubular barrel which contains the objects to be discharged, with a disposable CO.sub.2 cartridge mounted in a grip member at one end thereof. The cartridge has a puncturing mechanism which enables a substantially instantaneous discharge of the contents of the cartridge (i.e., in less than about two seconds), thereby providing an explosive discharge to the contents of the tube.
In the past, apparatus for discharging large amounts of lightweight objects into the air for commercial settings have used large tanks of compressed air and have barrels with a relatively low length-to-diameter ratio. These devices are expensive and cumbersome, since they are not easily transported. After use, the entire compressed air tank must be refilled, thus requiring the use of an air compressor. In addition, it is more difficult to hide these bulky pieces of equipment in a scenery set.
Other known prior art devices have been used to propel confetti or coiled paper and have generally been limited to use by individuals at parties, such as birthdays and New Year's Eve celebrations. These devices have been employed to propel either long strips or small pieces of paper into the air, and are small, hand-held, inexpensive, and discarded after a one-time use. Examples of such devices are the explosive charge activated by a hand-pulled string, as in the Kliemant patent, U.S. Pat. No. 825,843, or by means of a lighted fuse as shown in the Craig patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,401. In Eisenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,207, and Macchia, U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,809, the propelled media is forced into the air by blowing with a person's mouth into an orifice. Rutherford, U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,326 shows a similar product using bellows to discharge the product. Resch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,737 contemplates the use of a manually-operated piston or a compressed gas cylinder to propel a cartridge of a coiled streamer from inside a barrel by directing a fluid stream through the center of the cartridge. The Resch patent differs from the device of the invention in that the invention comprises a cannon having a long barrel into which the material is to be discharged is paced as a plug, and is discharged in an explosive manner when the contents of the CO.sub.2 cartridge are released.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a relatively small, portable, rechargeable cannon for explosively discharging lightweight objects into the air. It is another object of the invention to provide a propelling device whereby confetti can be loaded and packed into a barrel abutting a gas discharge orifice. It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that can instantaneously and suddenly discharge the contents of its gas cylinder charge into the barrel. Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a barrel having dimensions adequate to hold a relatively large amount of medium to be discharged, while providing the proper discharge characteristics to achieve a substantial vertical height upon explosion. These and other objects are accomplished by means of the invention, a preferred embodiment of which is disclosed herein.